world_of_aumfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
Types of Weapons Melee Daggers Twin Blades Short Swords Long Swords Curved Swords Rapiers Great Swords Grand swords Spears Halberds Scythes Axes Great Axes Hammers Mauls Clubs Great Clubs Whips Gauntlets Claws Staves Chains Hooks Hook Sword Dual Weapon Future Vibeblade Uniblade Chainblade Beamsword Shock Gloves Stun Mace Boom Stick Throwing Harpoons Knives Needles Darts Boomerang Hatchets Stones Bullets Boulders Spears Nets Bola Grenades Flasks Future Shocknet Shockbola Ranged Bows Greatbows Crossbows Slings Blowguns Firearms Clockwork Rifle - A Clockwork rifle is an early self reloading musket. The gears and cogs in it would allow it to reload itself one minute after firing. While the average trained soldier could reload a musket in a mere twenty seconds, doing so required focus and would not allow them to perform any other actions while a clockwork rifle allows the user to move about freely as it readies itself for its next round. Minutemen would carry three clockwork rifles with them and fire them in turn, giving them the same effective rate of fire as a typical rifleman, but allowing them to have a far greater degree of mobility to position themselves into better cover between volleys or move up on enemy flanks. Pistols Tazers Bola Guns Revolvers Flame Throwers -Spark, other element throwers too Rifles -Snipers Assault Rifles SMGs MGs Gatling Dart Plasma Mag Grav Beam -Heat Ray, Freeze Ray, Lightning gun Surge Rifle - A Weapon created by the Surge that can use its internal power cells to blast out a high-intensity ray of lightning. After its internal power cells have been depleted, the surge rifle has the capability of absorbing and compressing ambient heat energy into plasma, which it can fire out in a stream. The lightning disperses heat rapidly into the environment while the plasma will create a concentrated area of heat at its target that will slowly disperse into the environment over time. Golf Bomb - Golf Bombs are uniquely fashioned grenades that have seen a fair amount of niche usage despite their many frivolous design features. As its name suggests, the golf bomb itself closely resembles a golf ball. The grenade pin is a drill shaped like a tee that will partially burrow itself into the ground when placed. Once the bomb has been planted into the ground, it can be propelled and activated by striking it with a mythril club, which is necessary to cause the unique reverberations to trigger the detonation process. Base Bombs - Base bombs are variants of the golf bomb that lack the tee pin. They are typically tossed into the air before being struck and propelled by a mythril bat. Endothermic Grenade - Causes an endothermic chemical reaction which rapidly removes heat from a localized area, effectively flash-freezing nearby targets. Smaller "cherry-bomb" sized grenades are sometime used for their ability to freeze individual limbs in order to incapacitate targets. Thermite Grenade - Creates an area of intense flames that burn anything in the area Emp Grenade - Causes a blast of electromagnetic force that disrupts machinery in the affected area. Shields Buckler Small -Gong Shield Large Tower Future Riot Shield Grav Shield